zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Ted and Jido
Ted (テッド Teddo) is one of the mamodo chosen for the battle to become king, partnered with Jido (ジード Jīdo, known as "Jeed" in the Japanese version). He later becomes allies with Zatch. Ted is skilled in melee combat as a fist fighter and he uses Body Enhancement Magic to strengthen his punches. Ted Ted spells are mostly about body reinforcements, seemingly the reason why he has been able to survive so long during the battle for Mamodo King. Ted's appearance looks like a young boy with a pompadour hair style. Despite being older than Zatch by four years, Ted appears to be the same size as Zatch. In the Mamodo World he always would go looking for a fight but seems to understand the important things. *In the Anime: Ted was an outcast who was always in fights until he found by a Mamodo named Cherish on her parents' doorstep. In time, Cherish's parents accepted him as if they was his own. When the times came for him and all the other Mamodo to battle he would make sure to become king and gain respect, making Cherish be nervous. For unknown reasons, an evil Mamodo named Zofis went and killed Cherish's parents and destroyed their house. Arriving too late, Cherish thought that Ted was the attacker but didn't learn the truth, which is why he came to find her to make up with her. *In the Manga: Cherish and Ted were always alone with no parents in they village so they decided to take in all the orphan kids and care for them. The adults looked down on them and the kids were only used for work but Cherish stood up to them. Ted looked to Cherish as a strong, independent woman, caring for all. When the time came for a new king he went to go find Cherish to make sure she was alright. Ted and Cherish's relationship appears to be more than that of friends as Ted was shown to be worried when he found out that Cherish had been with Nicole, who was disguised as a male, all the time until he had found her. Cherish kissed Ted after he regains consciousness and Ted tells her that they will lead a blissful life. He also referred to Cherish as "my girl" when he apologized to Zatch for Cherish's behavior (which was due to Cherish's fear of Zeno). One of their flashbacks shows Ted holding Cherish's hand. During the time in Human World, he met a man named Jido, who becomes his partner and helps him search for Cherish. After months of fighting Mamodo, their search brought them to Japan. There they met Zatch. Zatch understood Ted's pain because he himself lost his memory. After staying the night inside Kiyo's house and helping to defeat Arth (though he escaped with his book intact), they became allies and friends. Ted was one of the Mamodo Dr. Riddles attempted to ally with to combat the Ancient Mamodo, but he refused. Ted was needed for help during the time Faudo was awake. After riding on Apollo plane, he and Jido managed to get in Faudo somehow in order to help Zatch. They meet Purio and Lupa and managed to find out Zatch's location after punching the duo in their heads. Ted then attacks the other Mamodo when he said that Zatch and the others have definitely been beaten, causing Purio to take back his words. He then realizes that Purio has Cherish's scent and asks if there had been a Mamodo named Cherish inside of Faudo. He did not know as he spent very little time with the other Mamodo in Faudo. Ted then remembers how Cherish had found him amidst a pile of rubble in a town she had been visiting and had brought him back to the town she had lived in. Jido interrupts his daydream and states that they have to save Zatch quickly. Ted replied that it was what he had intended to do in the first place. *In the Anime: She was working for Riou but her book was burned by the Faudo Heart Guardian when she no longer wants to fight Ted. *In the Manga: When Zeno takes control of Faudo, Cherish is one of two servants to not take Faudo's power, the other being Zaruchim. To make sure that she fends off intruders, Zeno destroys her body with electricity, only to revive her with Faudo liquid. She and Gyaron are set to guard the room with 1000 iron doors. Zeno gave Gyaron a device to remind Cherish of the electricity, forcing her to attack Ted in order to make it disappear. Cherish obeys Zeno due to her fear of his powers and is forced to attack Ted. Ted does not defend himself against Cherish's attacks in an attempt to remind her to "be strong" While he could have won Gyaron easily if he had used his ultimate spell, Ted does not in order to destroy what had been hurting Cherish all along. He then falls unconscious, having taken too much damage. When he awakens, his body has been healed by Tia's Saifojio, but his book is compromised. He thanks Jido for being his bookkeeper but the latter silences him, stating that they have talked 'a ton' together. Ted is concerned when he finds out that Cherish's partner was a man, but Nicole reveals that she had actually disguised herself as a boy as it was dangerous for two girls to travel alone. He disappears in Cherish's arms after she kisses him. He is next seen helping Zatch against Clear Note, and his last appearance is helping with an orphanage along with Cherish and Rein in the Mamodo World. Jido Jido (Jeed in the original Japanese) is a middle-aged man and Ted's bookkeeper who helps Ted find Cherish as he travels on his motorcycle. He and Ted had been traveling the world, failing to find her when they stop in a town in Japan. He took care of the food and put Ted in charge of looking for a place to stay. It is shown that while they are in Japan that he and Ted seemed to be always traveling and fighting Mamodo, making hard to trust to other Mamodo. But when they meet Zatch and Kiyo, they become friends. *In the Manga: After Ted's book is burned he continues to help Zatch by tying up Lupa and making them help Zatch. It is unknown if he is still traveling the world, but it is shown that Ted sent a letter along with a postcard to him showing what happened in Mamodo World.﻿ List of spells Ted and Jido do not use spells like most other mamodo teams. They must start with their first spell, and can only cast the other spells in order after Jido has gained enough heart power to do so. These spells are only used in the manga: This spells are only used in the anime: Trivia * When Zatch first met Danny, he told Zatch that there was no such thing as a Mamodo who could not tell the difference between a Mamodo and a human. Contradictory to this, Ted did not know that Zatch was a Mamodo until he was told. * Ted's hairstyle and personality are possibly inspired by Hirohiko Araki's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Josuke Higashikata. As both characters are both known to become infuriated whenever someone insults their hair. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo